uasrfandomcom-20200214-history
Government
The Government of the United Aztec Socialist Republic 'was established by the Constitution of 1926 as a council democracy. It has a legislative body, an executive body, and a judicial body made up of elected officials, mostly delegates, who can be recalled by referendum. It's fundamental political unit is the ''calpulli, a small council of local elected citizen delegates who vote collectively on differing issues, budgets, etc at the city level. Such organization dates back to the beginning of the Aztec civilization as networks of families living on the same land. The altepetls are the provinces, each with a capitol city which houses the delegates from all the calpullis of the province. Such body is call the huei calpulli, or great calpulli. Citizens from each altepetl elect delegates called deputies to serve in both braches of the legislative body. Legislative body The legislative body of the U.A.S.R. is the '''Grand Council of the Republic. It is a bicameral parliamentary legislature made up of the National Assembly of Calpullis and the Council of the Presidium. Both chambers are said to be equal in power but carry out differing duties. The National Assembly of Calpullis is responsible for drafting, discussing, and implementing new legislature. In addition, this chamber also introduces revenue bills and budgets in accordance with the National Secretariat of Economic Planning. The National Assembly of Calpullis is also empowered to initiate impeachment of the Huei Tlatoani as well as pass constitutional amendments. The officials who serve in the Assembly are called deputies, each elected by citizens from each altepetl. Each serve a term of four years and are limited to serving two terms. The Council of the Presidium is considered to be the de-facto upper chamber of the Grand Council. It's duties include declaration of war (when the question of armed conflict arises, the creation of a temporary "Council of War" is established from members of the Presidium and leaders of the armed forces), consenting to treaties, checking the power of the Elder Council, confirming appointment of high ranking military officials, realization of the right of pardon, approval of the Supreme Justice appointed by the Great Speaker, and establishment of orders and medals. The Presidium also has the right to call referendum on a questionable bill brought by the National Assembly of Calpullis. The Council of the Presidium is made up of delegates titled tlatoanis and serve two year terms; they are limited to three terms. Tlatoanis are intended to be of older age and more experience, as the minimum age for holding such office is 40 years. All members must have held some government office for at least one term before running for tlatoani. Executive body The executive body consists of the head of state, the Huei Tlatoani, and the Elder Council. The Huei Tlatoani, or Great Speaker, is head of government. This role is often seen as a premier or prime minister as in other nations. The Huei Tlatoani is responsible for executing the law, vetoing bills, appointing officers in the Elder Council, and concluding treaties (along with the consent of the Council of the Presidium). The Great Speaker also has the power to move troops without the consent of the Presidium from up to 60 days. In addition, the head of state is empowered to make various decisions in the judicial and legislative bodies. Terms for the Huei Tlatoani last five years and may serve only successive terms. The Elder Council is ancient in origin and consists of ministers appointed by the Huei Tlatoani. The main function of the Elder Council is to advise the Huei Tlatoani in addition to carrying out business in each respective ministry (ministry of education, ministry of health, etc). Each minister serves at the pleasure of the Great Speaker and may be recalled at any time. Judiciary body The High Court of the United Aztec Socialist Republic is the highest court in the nation. It is empowered with the ultimate jurisdiction over atepetl and national courts. It is lead by the Supreme Justice and deputies appointed by the Huei Tlatoani and approved by the Council of the Presidium. The Supreme Justice is limited to two four-year terms but may be removed with the election of a new Huei Tlatoani.